1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing devices such as employed to hold and dispense coins or tokens and chips such as used in bingo games and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have been proposed and a typical example may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,121 wherein a cylindrical body formed of rigid material is provided with circumferentially spaced axially extending slots to provide a somewhat yieldable structure. The present invention forms the chip or coin retaining detents on a distortable annular ring so that pushing the coin or chip past the detents moves the normally annular ring into an oval shape. The construction is simpler in design, easier to form and does not require a cutting operation to form the slots of the prior art as heretofore believed necessary.